


【天加】冠冕堂皇

by xiaosuxin



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosuxin/pseuds/xiaosuxin
Summary: *第十集结尾后时间，关于放弃the bee的代价，count boy描写
Relationships: Kagami Arata/Tendou Souji, 天加
Kudos: 17





	【天加】冠冕堂皇

－“加贺美病了？”

－“他已经一整天没来店里了。”

天道总司照常在Bistro is salle解决午餐后，从瓷制餐盘下摸出张裁成细方的纸条来。他端详片刻那上面手写的一串地址，扭头看向连通厨房的窗口：“为什么要给我这个？”

“就当是这次的账单。”日下部煦自顾自地擦洗着起了泡沫的厨具，一如既往地表情淡漠。

“哦……既然是小煦的委托，我会做的，”天道总司绽开亲昵笑容，“下次也请你亲自为我下厨，拜托了。”

“……随你的便。”

只要天道总司乐意，命运的天平就会倾斜向他这一边——奶奶是如此说的，而天道总司也如此坚信着。正如现在，他离开Bistro is salle没多久，兜里的手机就叮铃铃地响起来。屏幕上显示的号码正是加贺美新本人，刚好省去他拨号的工夫。

通话刚刚接通，加贺美新略带慌乱的声音就出现在听筒另一边。天道总司把手机稍稍拿远，免得被对方不加收敛的嗓门震了耳朵。

“天道！能帮帮我吗？我现在……身体出了一点……不，很大问题！不要告诉别人啊！我只能找你了……”

听声音倒是还挺精神的，天道总司扬了扬眉，几乎可以想象电波另一边那人小狗一样委屈垂耳的丧气样子。

“不是可以请病假吗？你没有去医院？”他好整以暇地问。

“不是！……也不是不是……那个，让别人知道的话我就完了……天道你懂医学对吧？所以请来我家看看，拜托你了！”

“……”天道总司有些无语地捏着被挂断通话的手机，这家伙还真不见外——而且也没说地址就急急忙忙挂掉，笨蛋吗。

算了……反正已经从小煦那里拿到了地址，就去面对面地教育他一番吧，这人做事怎么这么丢三落四。

等到了加贺美新的公寓，天道总司按响门铃，正要抬手按第二下就猝不及防地被豁然洞开的房门后势如扑兔的加贺美新扯进屋内。眨眼间的工夫房门在身后啪嗒锁上，站稳脚跟的天道总司皱起眉整理肩头被扯歪的外套，一抬下巴斜睨跟情报局接头似的加贺美新：“说吧，什么事？我的时间可是很宝贵的。”

“……天道，我要说的事，你可千万别害怕。求你了！”加贺美新揪着手指踌躇片刻，终于下定决心似的抬起头，表情莫名有些大义凛然孤注一掷的意味。

天道总司于是从上到下打量他一番：头发乱糟糟的，脸好像也没洗，上身穿着T恤和发皱的薄外套，下半身只有一条软薄的白色棉质短裤，光着脚站在地板上的样子让人怀疑他是否真的是生活自理的成年人；现在是下午，阳光并不强烈，但狭小的房间里窗帘拉得严严实实，几乎有些昏暗，衬得加贺美新睁圆的眼像猫一样发亮。可以确定对方不是异虫的拟态，天道总司收回目光，表情无波地哦了一声。

“……我……那个……我也不知道怎么跟你说……”加贺美新脸上的为难神色快要凝为实质，他沮丧地摸着裤缝低下头盯着脚尖，吞吞吐吐地小声嘟囔：“我好像……变，变成女孩子了……”

“？”天道总司眼中闪过一瞬惊诧，又把加贺美新面容同身材扫视一遍，眯起眼精光闪烁，“加贺美，我还没眼花到分不清人性别的地步。”

“哎，不是那个……”加贺美新的头愈发低得要垂到胸前，短发下的耳廓一片通红，透着羞窘的声音细如蚊呐，“是……是……”

“……”这下即使是天道总司也不能完全波澜不惊了，他明白了什么望向加贺美新的下半身，凑近一步表情凝重地开口：“把裤子脱了。”

“什么？！”加贺美新吓了一跳，下意识后退半步躲开天道总司周身气场的压迫，可怜兮兮地耸眉，“不，不行吧！”

“别扭扭捏捏的，让我检查，不是你叫我来帮忙的吗？听医生的话是第一准则。”天道总司不悦地又进一步，“快点。”

加贺美新的肩膀一抖，脸上浮现出几分委屈。他迫于无奈地“哦”了一声，眼瞟着身前虎视眈眈的天道总司犹犹豫豫地摸向裤腰，抿唇把那一层轻薄布料从胯部褪下去。白色的四角短裤落至脚踝，加贺美新有意无意地用左手遮遮腿间，抬脚从短裤桎梏的范围抽身出来，坐上身后的榻榻米——五叠的房间确实太小了，除去背后柔软的床铺几乎无路可退。

但天道总司还不够满意。他紧跟着加贺美新的脚步在榻榻米前蹲下来，一手扶上他光裸膝盖的同时继续施令：“加贺美，把手挪开。你这样我没法看清楚。”

“……”加贺美新僵了一下，那只手慢慢地移到旁边，转移注意力似的揪住床单布料。天道总司按着加贺美新的大腿往两侧进一步打开，因为真切看到的景象瞳孔微缩，过于吃惊地怔住半秒。加贺美新被迫大敞而展露全貌的股间超乎常理地生着女性器官，肥厚的阴唇掩映肉红缝隙，在他人的注视下紧张地颤动，花瓣似的小阴唇裹着更隐秘处，嫩红肉缘微微湿润，而本该伏在此处的阴茎和阴囊不见踪影。对此感到羞耻的加贺美新把头偏到一边咬住下唇，许久才下定决心似的深吸一口气作出说明：“从昨天回家就发现变成这样了……就是和你战斗之后的事，我也不清楚是怎么回事。”

“……简直让人怀疑天生就是这样，形状颜色倒是挺漂亮。”天道总司已经迅速恢复了处变不惊的平静神情盯着那处沉思，伸手以学术探究精神拨了拨覆在上面的稀疏耻毛，“有什么不妥的感觉吗？”

“唔，有点痒……”加贺美新往后缩了缩，懊恼地皱起眉，“天道你不要乱摸啊。”

“抱歉，不过从医生的角度来说我认为应该进一步检查有无异常，你真的不去医院？”天道总司抬头跟他对视，表情认真。

加贺美新立刻摇头。如果是能私下解决的问题那当然没有必要让无关的别人知道，毕竟情况实在是过于诡异，去医院那种公共场所总归有些羞耻，要不是自己研究了一天也没得出有用的结论，他也不会做贼似的拜托天道总司了——而且，在解决超常问题方面还是天道比较可靠吧？

“真没办法。”天道总司叹出一口气，自然也清楚这不是能用正常的病理知识来判断的事件，只能用手试探着触碰柔软的阴唇施力按压耻骨，自己观察加贺美新的反应。“会痛吗？有不适的感觉就告诉我。”

“不，不痛……”加贺美新的表情有点纠结，又不清楚从心底浮现的怪异感是为什么。既然是检查就先把没必要的顾虑抛开吧……反正都是男人，他努力宽慰自己，慢慢地放松下来。

确实是没感觉痛，天道总司对力度的拿捏很有分寸，皮肤表面神经元传来的按压感刚好不会越过疼痛的界限，但另一种感觉随着他动作的变化逐渐清晰。加贺美新手撑在身侧，低头看着天道总司的手指拨开两片肥厚的大阴唇触碰内里粉色的嫩肉，指尖从最顶端的尿道口抚过小巧的阴蒂乃至湿润花瓣般的小阴唇，在感觉神经密布的敏感肌肤上激起一阵细密的电流。加贺美新不由自主地在这电流中微微颤栗，莫名口干舌燥起来，手指用力攥紧了床单。直到天道总司的手指打算就这样毫不留恋地继续下移至会阴，加贺美新被扰得心烦意乱，血流加速涌向大脑，在天道总司的指尖无意间触及紧致的阴道口时腰部一抖，条件反射地并拢大腿用力夹住了他的手，柔软潮热的阴阜紧紧贴着他。

天道总司的动作因此顿住。他试图稍稍用力把手掌从加贺美新腿间抽出来，立刻就被更不愿善罢甘休地夹紧磨蹭，陷入周围湿气氤氲的发烫软肉中。他抬头扫一眼目光飘忽的加贺美新，语气笃定地下达宣判：“加贺美，你湿了。”

“嗯唔……天道……啊……”

天道总司的拇指按住娇小的阴蒂用指腹轻碾，中指向下探入吐出蜜液的紧窄穴口，修剪得当的圆润指甲不会刮伤娇嫩内壁，借着满溢的爱液润滑顺利没入一个指节，尚能打着旋儿向里深探。与爱抚男性器官时的快感完全不同，密集涌起的微弱电流搅得人浑身酥麻难言，加贺美新在潮水般的温吞快意间飘荡起伏，并紧的腿根随着天道总司手指的动作一下下地抽搐，急促地呼出火热吐息，眼底愈发湿润起来。好舒服……他不能自已地扬起脖颈一阵颤栗，意识到自己口中发出了怎样腻人的甜蜜哼吟后满脸通红地捂住了嘴。可，可恶，这种感觉……加贺美新忍不住抓紧天道总司的袖子神色微妙，手指在体内搅动的感触过于清晰，他下意识地浑身紧绷试图抵御脱离常识范畴的快感，所有感知不由自主地专注于身下那一处，汁水丰沛的软肉层层叠叠地挤挨着天道总司侵入的那根手指犹嫌不足。勃起的阴蒂被爱抚的快感过于鲜明，很快加贺美新就支撑不住，规律上涨的浪潮满溢出来，他整个人瘫软在天道总司的手上，温暖的蜜液打湿了太阳的指根。

“这么快就高潮了，你还真是敏感。”

天道总司把湿淋淋的手从终于软化的桎梏中抽离，嗅了嗅指尖上腐坏果实一般的烂熟气味眉梢一挑。他若有所思地观察一番指缝间黏连出的细丝，确认看不出什么异常，随意把那些液体抹在加贺美新敞开的大腿上。还在平复呼吸的加贺美新羞恼地瞪他一眼，两眼湿漉漉的眼角发红，没什么威慑力地嘟囔，“又不是我想这样，凭什么要被你这么说啊。”

本来应该只是单纯进行检查……总觉得隐隐有种事情会发展得更加难以预料的预感，加贺美新忽然有点不太敢确定找天道总司帮忙是否完全正确。砰砰跳动的心脏处传来奇怪的悸动，忽然有被毒针蜇到般的刺痛在胸口肆虐，加贺美新猝不及防地啊了一声，灼热的痛感烙在之前被The bee纹章占据的皮肤，他皱着眉掀起T恤低头查看自己胸前，惊愕地发现纯黑的纹章如同被强行抹去一角的墨迹般残缺晕开，边缘渗血般流动隐约暗红。他无措地抬头看向天道总司，发现对方也是瞳孔一缩神色凝重，不由得心里有点发怵：“……天道，这是怎么回事啊……”

“我怎么知道。不会是你贸然丢下The bee被毒素反噬了吧，The bee的报复？如果是那样，建议你还是去找Zect的负责人问问，虽然zecter确实可能会影响使用者的身体机能，但这种改造未免太荒诞了。”

天道总司不爽地咋舌，抬手按了按昨天才被刺伤的右肩。那里还被纱布裹着，一度血肉模糊的伤口因为及时格挡和某人最后关头下意识收力的缘故并不算严重，但从The bee尾针刺入的深度来看大概会留疤，此时随着加贺美新胸前纹章的变化逐渐发痒变热。是注入的毒被激发了吗……偏偏是在这种场合。

“……但是这种情况，我也没办法跟岬和田所先生他们说啊……再说了，本来也是我自己要放弃The bee的，”加贺美新难受地喘息一声，涨红了脸无意识地并紧大腿磨蹭，花穴内部被触碰过的肉壁残留着鲜明的印象，叫嚣着某种不被满足的空虚感，渴望被什么再次填满侵犯，狠狠碾过捣弄才好。他被这种不知为何自然冒出的下流妄想吓了一跳，当即转过脸不敢正面天道总司，红着脸沮丧地吞吞吐吐，“这种改造不会是不可逆的吧……那岂不是……”

“加贺美，你想做吗？”天道总司忽然打断他。

“……什么？”加贺美新怔怔抬头，看着天道总司从自己身前站起，居高临下地抬腿卡进自己两膝之间，极具压迫性地俯身长臂一伸撑在自己颈侧，加贺美新不得不跟着向后仰倒在床上以免撞上天道总司的胸膛，整个人被天道总司覆在身下——这，这就是床咚吗？天道总司的围巾垂下来扫过他没被衣物覆盖的肋部有点酥酥痒痒，加贺美新吞了吞口水，简直能在对方幽深的眸子里看到自己越来越红，“……想做，但是……”

作为普通男性是说不出想让同性的友人插入自己这种话的吧……但身下湿泞得不像样的部位确实地昭示渴求，轻易燃起的欲火难以平息，加贺美新在天道总司的注视下越发脸热。他视线下移，敏锐地注意到天道身下明显鼓起的一团，顿时意外地睁大眼讷讷起来，“天道，你也……”

“别说了。”天道总司面无表情瞅他，“离你太近毒素发作的副作用而已。虽然不清楚The bee毒素的机理，但现在你放弃了The bee，那只蜜蜂对你的残留影响一定会随着时间消退，适当释放应该会更快恢复。蜜蜂不愧是不惜同归于尽也要把毒刺留在敌人体内的生物，你就当这是互帮互助吧。”

“……这样啊，”加贺美新听得似懂非懂，心里咀嚼着“互帮互助”这个词的意味，望着天道的脸色不由得有些忐忑，“那……直接做就可以了吗？”

天道总司不作声地稍直起身解下自己的围巾，脱掉外套丢到一边，然后再度倾轧下来，单手握住加贺美新的大腿根往上推，抚上在情欲下变得充血红艳的湿淋淋穴口，眉眼间流露出烹调料理似的认真——或许还隐藏着些许发现事态失控的烦躁与不耐，“当然要先扩张。加贺美，这是不得已而为之。”

其实也不用非要强调那个的，加贺美新想。遮得严实的窗帘挡下了外面明亮的阳光，昏暗室内天道总司后脑勺没有悬着太阳的样子有些新鲜，但看起来更接近凡人了点，加贺美新喘着气瞅他脸上细微的表情变化，觉得不管这家伙表现得怎样天上地下唯我独尊自诩为太阳，果然本质还是内里柔软有感情的“人”。体内开拓的手指旋转着张开碾过内壁，他不自觉地夹紧了盘在对方腰上的双腿，抖颤着呻吟出声，花穴内部吐出新一波蜜液。已经可以了，他攀着天道总司的肩膀凑到他耳边努力拼出词句，“天道……别忍了，想要你进来。”

下一秒天道总司抽出埋在他体内被浸润得指腹微皱的三根手指，换成自己的分身抵在湿软穴口长驱直入。加贺美新“啊”地叫出声来，隐忍地咬住下唇，最柔软处被火热肉刃撑开近乎甜蜜的疼痛，让他不由自主地红了眼眶轻轻抽气，抓紧了天道总司的后背叫他慢点。感受到自己立刻被穴里层叠软肉缠上绞紧的天道总司皱了皱眉，咬牙在过度热情的吸附下慢慢抽出一截再度捣入，同加贺美新颤抖的身躯一样紧绷如张满的弓。

“你这样子看起来像我在强迫你似的。”天道总司不悦地抬手拭去加贺美新眼角滑下的泪水，从身下传来的温软紧致有多么销魂缠绵只有他清楚，按说给出这种反应不该觉得难受才对，加贺美新分泌出的液体也够多了，床单都洇出湿痕，来回数次就完全不觉得凝涩……

“……不是，唔……稍微有点、太舒服了……”加贺美新小兽似的呜咽着蹭蹭他的手，要彰显自己气势般竖起眉，裹着他阴茎的穴肉又是用力一绞，“绝对不是我想哭啊天道！”

“……”天道总司的额角跳起青筋，现在他倒是有了点把不知死活的加贺美新操哭的念头，于是行动力极强地抬起加贺美新一条腿扛在肩上冲他挑眉，“这么爽的话多流点眼泪也没关系，你水挺多啊加贺美。”

“什、天道你……啊啊……唔嗯……你慢……哈啊……！混蛋天道……”

加贺美新抵着床铺弓起腰濒死般喘息，委委屈屈地摸向小腹，几乎产生隔着肚皮被顶到手心的错觉。天道总司毫不留情地挺腰冲撞，硬热的巨物每下都能凿入更深处逼出加贺美新的泣音，相连的穴口处一圈清液被拍打成发白的细沫。待到圆润的头部顶到深处紧闭小口似的软韧肉环，加贺美新突然溺水般挣扎起来，无措地睁大双眼：“等等、停下……！刚才那是……？！”

“……子宫口，大概。”天道总司放缓了动作，却不是按照加贺美新期望的有所收敛，而是加重了力度，一下一下抵着那处变换角度顶撞，“你体内并没有处女膜，子宫大概率也是顺带造出的摆设，打开看看就知道了。”

“呜……不要……万一是真的呢、嗯啊……”加贺美新被撞得又疼又爽，眼神迷蒙地蜷起脚趾痉挛起来，“天道……！不会怀孕吧……唔嗯……”

“起码你自己要相信自己还是个男人吧……”天道总司咬着后槽牙抵抗穴肉剧烈收缩小嘴般吮咬肉棒带来的快感，鬓间聚起的细汗从侧颊滚落，“说不定中出就能让The bee的报复提前结束，要试试看吗？”

“……怀孕什么的……还太早了、不……”加贺美新胡乱摇头，指尖在天道总司背后抓挠出红痕，整个人都汗津津的热气蒸腾，蓄着泪不满地呜咽，“要是不行……唔、怎么办啊……”

他很快就没有再反驳的余地了。天道总司低沉地喘息着，几乎对折起他的身体，用和战斗风格一样精准有力的冲击把他送上新一波让人失神的高潮，那张瑟缩的小嘴在快感冲刷下防线松动，被天道总司强硬地叩开没入。柔软高热的内里比花径更为敏感，加贺美新很快就抖颤着迎来了更为凶猛的高潮，近乎脱力地发出变了调的呻吟头脑发晕，眼神涣散喘息着涌出第一次潮吹，打湿了两人结合处卷曲的耻毛。过量的感官刺激堆积搅得内壁软肉酸软难言，在反复捣干下充血肿胀的黏膜泛起糜艳的红，随着天道总司往外抽出的动作带出穴口一抹鲜红艳色。高潮后的内壁更加受不得肉刃碾磨，层叠软肉痉挛着紧裹嵌入深处的柱身，热情羞怯的宫口一下下吮咬捣入秘境的顶端，让人头皮发麻的快感层层上涌，天道总司闷哼着挺进最深处，抵着软热宫壁释放出来。身体内部被灌满的感触又迫得加贺美新泄出哭叫般的呻吟，贴身的T恤完全被汗浸透了，黏糊糊地覆在身上透出隐约肉色，周围空气中满是情欲的气息。

“太多了……要是、怀上了……呜，天道……”加贺美新脸上挂着泪抽噎，摸索着探了探和他依然相连的部位更生气了，“这不是……完全没恢复吗！怎么负责啊天道……！”

天道总司接住他胡乱捶过来的拳头——跟昨天一样，但还没长好的伤口不想再挨一下，所以他选择把加贺美新的拳头按回发潮的枕头——头疼地叹气，“太心急了，加贺美。你好歹也曾经是The bee的宿主，要把体内的残留力量消耗干净没那么快。大不了多做几次还不行吗。”

“……是这样的吗？”加贺美新将信将疑，撑起身试图查看下身的详细情况，感受到埋在自己体内的巨物又在逐渐变硬而缓缓僵住，可怜兮兮地抬眼瞅向天道总司，“那个……能不能轻一点……好像肿了……”

“我尽量。”

“……话说……你身上的毒素，消耗掉了吗……”

“放心吧，我会确保你恢复正常，毕竟也是接受了小煦的委托……在那之前我一定奉陪到底。”

“不是那个……唔、好热……这样真的能行吗、哈啊……”

“已经到这份上了，不行也得行。”

“呜……小煦……”

“专心。”

又是阳光灿烂的一天，天道总司来到Bistro is salle推门而入，随便拉开把椅子坐下。

“天道……！”听到响动的加贺美新从后厨探出脑袋，咧开嘴握着锅铲就噔噔跑到他身边紧张又兴奋地站定打招呼，“哟！”

“要说‘欢迎光临’啊，我可是客人。”天道总司抱着胳膊瞥他，恍然有种被摇着尾巴的小狗围在脚边欢快嗅吠的既视感。

“其实我有话要跟你说……那个，我跟Zect确认了不再做The bee适任者，纹章也消失了……”

“那又怎样？说‘欢迎光临’啊。”

“……”加贺美新有点失落地站直了小声开口，“欢迎光临。”

“这才对。”天道总司拎起装了白子笋的竹篮，“虽然只是打工，但既然工作就要好好对待。”

“天道！你过来一下……”加贺美新不服输地扯着他的胳膊拽离柜台，在天道总司不耐烦地挣开后酝酿了下话语勇敢地抬头直直看进他眼底，“那个时候我感觉到了……”

“……你这炽热的眼神是什么意思？”

“那天的事谢谢你，我后来想明白了，我和你的心意好像也连到一……”

“别说了！”

“不用害羞啊，我们是朋友对吧！你说互帮互……”

“你别会错意了！”


End file.
